


for the fourth time

by orphan_account



Series: Kabby Hollywood AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, It's not like what you think, They are famous anyway, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus Kane cheated on Abigail Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the fourth time

Marcus had just arrived from work when he heard Abby was crying in the living room.

“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” He asked in a soft voice full of concern. He took a step forward, trying to hug her.

“Don’t sweetheart me, you son of a bitch! And don’t you dare to touch me!” She yelled at him and avoided his touch. Her expression morphed from sadness to anger.

“What– I don’t get it.” Marcus frowned at her. He was utterly confused about this situation. And then he realized there was a bag in her left hand. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, you think I’m an idiot? You think I don’t know why you always have things to do in New York every month?” she asked loudly. “You think I haven’t heard you talking with that whore when you think I’m not listening? You bastard! I’m leaving now.”

He stood in front of her with wide eyes. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. His brain tried to process what she had just said.

A few moments later, he was back to reality. “Wait!” he said as he grabbed her right hand when she walked beside him. “Please, listen to me. I’m begging you.”

He had to stop her. He couldn’t let her walk out on his life. Everybody knew what would happen if she left him.

Abby still had tears in her eyes. Roughly wiping her tears, she shook her head. “I don’t want to hear your bullshit, I’m so disappointed in you.”

He put his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head so he could look straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

“None of that is true, sweetheart. You know me better than that. I wouldn’t do anything stupid to ruin what we have now. Please, believe me.” He said in pleading tone.

She looked at him, trying to find the truth behind his words.

“No, I can’t believe you. You cheated on me. You–” she whispered and paused for a second, fighting back tears. She didn’t want to cry into his chest.

He cupped her cheeks as he moved his head closer until their lips were mere centimeter apart. “I would never do that. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, please remember that." And then he kissed her softly, letting his eyes shut as he felt his lips against hers.

He loved kissing Abby. It felt so natural and _right._

His hands traveled from her cheeks to her waist and pulled her closer. Abby dropped her bag onto the ground and wrapped her hands around Marcus’ neck, running a hand through his dark hair. Her lips moved expertly against his. She slowly moved her tongue into his mouth as he did the same.

All he could think was how it felt to have her legs around his waist.

All she could think was how it felt to have his naked body on top of hers.

 

They were wondering what would happen if Raven didn’t say _that_ word.

 

“ _Cut!_ ”

They broke apart for oxygen, both looking at their annoyed director – Raven Reyes – embarrassedly.

“Come on guys. It’s the fourth time we’ve done this.” She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed desperately.

“I’m sorry, Raven.” Marcus tried to not blush in front of the crew but failed successfully.

“Abby, you’re not supposed to kiss him back. You know what you have to do, don’t you?” asked Raven.

“Yes,” replied Abby, biting her lower lip. “I have to push him away.”

“Damn right! Please focus and stay with your character,” Raven had said the same advice for the fourth time. She was getting sick of it. If she had to say it one more time, she would kill someone. “Let’s take a break for ten minutes!”

Marcus and Abby shared a knowing look and it made Octavia – the co-director – laughing.

“We’re so screwed.” said Raven as he sat down beside Octavia, taking a cup of coffee from her hands.

“No, we’re not,” replied Octavia, still grinning. “Well, it’s hard to fight onscreen when you’re completely in love with your co-star in real life, but it’s gonna be a lot easier when we take the sex scene. Did you see the sexual tension between them?”

Raven could only roll her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched "Sleepless in Seattle" for the nth time and the idea of this fic popped up. I love Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan and all I could think was "what if Marcus and Abby are an actor and an actress?" 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Any feedback would be very much appreciated :)


End file.
